G
G&G Electronics is a Cambrian-based electronics company that designs and manufactures laptops, computer parts, smartphones, tablets, televisions, monitors, speakers, and lawnmowers. Products GPhone '''- The GPhone is a high-performance smartphone released in 2014. It is designed for gaming and multitasking, with a 2.0 GHz G&G MC01 processor and a downscaled, smartphone-friendly version of the Freezerburn laptop GPU. It was given a ranking of 98 by the Colfax Review, making it their highest-ranked smartphone of all time. It currently retails for $249 on-contract at most carriers, or $799 unlocked exclusively at Electronics Unlimited. '''Barracuda - The Barracuda is a high-performance gaming laptop designed for the most GPU-intensive games and applications. It comes with a 3.3 GHz GR94 processor and a Freezerburn-10M or Freezerburn-12M graphics core with an impressive 4 GB of GDDR6 VRAM. The Barracuda utilizes a closed-loop water cooling system that cools both the GPU and the CPU, with a horizontal-fan-based radiator on the back. It was rated 91 by the Colfax Review in November 2014. The 10M and 12M versions retail for $1999 and $2299, respectively. Platinum - The G&G Platinum is an ultra-thin laptop designed for social media, homework, and easy-to-run games. It is generally marketed toward college students. It contains a 2.7 GHz WR47 processor with the integrated Radiant graphics system and 4GB of RAM for the basic version or 6GB for the Pro version. The basic and Pro version retail for $699 and $749, respectively. 'Coldfire & Freezerburn GPUs '- The Coldfire and Freezerburn series' of graphics processing units are lineups of high-performance video cards. They each come in different performance levels ranging from 1 to 12. They function almost exactly the same, with the main difference being the layout. The Coldfire series is designed for desktops, and the Freezerburn series is designed for laptops, making the Coldfire able to run at higher clock speeds due to its better cooling system (except in the case of the Barracuda Gaming Laptop). Both lines of GPU are used in G&G's own laptops and desktops, as well as being sold to other computer companies and Coldfires are also sold directly to consumers. The Coldfire lines range from $120 to $899. 'Shockwave GPU '- The Shockwave GPU is a top-of-the-line video card. It is generally agreed upon as the fastest GPU on the market, running at a clock speed of 1.76 GHz and having 8GB of GDDR6 VRAM. It is sold exclusively from the G&G website for $1749. 'Grassmunch '- The G&G Grassmunch is a state-of-the-art lawnmower. Its high-velocity rotary blade trims grass at a record-setting rate due to the astonishing 50-horsepower electric motor. It has been given several awards, such as Colfax Review's Gardening Tool of the Decade Award. It retails for $2999. Headquarters G&G is headquartered in the eastern sector of Sunset City in a large, modern building made of blue-tinted glass and cement slabs. The headquarters were officially declared open for business on November 14th, 2014. Manufacturing Plants The main G&G manufacturing plant is located in a rural area in southern Marconia. There are several other small "specialty" plants around Zagonia that produce only one type of chip, part, or device.